


Free Me Of You

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: R is Melinda May’s daughter and doesn’t work with Coulson’s team until R leaves the Avengers after her breakup with Wanda. A few years after R has settled into Coulson’s team, R and Bobbi are now dating. One day, Coulson tells R that the Avengers, her former teammates, need her help, but both May and Bobbi try to get Coulson to send someone else. They were still pissed at what Wanda did to you. Coulson can’t, so May and Bobbi go with R. Wanda tries to get back with R, but R tells Wanda that it’s too late.





	Free Me Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

Being the daughter of Melinda May meant growing up knowing you could protect yourself when your mother wasn’t around, which meant not being afraid of the world. With her raising you in all the skills she acquired over the years, you felt you could be just like her one day. 

When the time came, you were approached by Tony Stark, and you joined the Avengers. There, you quickly fell in love with Wanda, and she fell in love with you, or so you thought. You had returned from a mission and found her in the room you two shared, having sex with Natasha. You quickly left and took your go bag and called your mom. You had to leave without saying goodbye.

______________________________

Two years have passed since joining Coulson’s team and working with your mom. And it’s been only five months since you and Bobbi started seeing each other, much to the disapproval of your mom. 

You knew your mom was still upset after Wanda broke your heart. After all, you were her only child, and for you to be hurt the way Wanda did to you, well, let’s just say you didn’t date right away. Bobbi and you first started off as teammates and friends and then lovers before you became official. The day you became official was the same day Bobbi and your mom had to go on a mission together. 

_______________________________

“So, how long have you been sleeping with my daughter?”

Bobbi starts choking when your mom confronts her.

“I…I’ve been seeing her for a few months. We made things official today, so we we planned on telling the team later today.”

“You know about Y/N’s ex?”

“You mean the one who broke Y/N by cheating on her? Yeah. I wouldn’t do that to her. And if Wanda ever comes near Y/N…”

“Hmm. I don’t hate you quite as much.”

________________________

You didn’t know who was more pissed - your mother or your girlfriend. Coulson had received a call from your former teammates saying they needed you. You had refused to answer any of their calls, so they reached out to Coulson. Coulson informed you that you had to help out your former teammates, and now that you were almost done packing, you couldn’t help but be somewhat amused seeing the anger evident on your mother and Bobbi’s faces. 

“You two don’t have to come with me.”

“Like the hell I’m going to be okay with my daughter working with the ex who broke her.”

“Ditto! Like I’m going to be the kind of girlfriend who doesn’t support her girlfriend. Yeah, right. Y/N, we’re both going with you. And if your ex knows what’s good for her, she’ll minimize contact outside of the mission.”

__________________________

After helping your former teammates on the mission, Wanda cornered you. Your mom and girlfriend were ready to step in, but you shook your head. You could handle yourself. Wanda couldn’t hurt you anymore.

“What do you want, Wanda?”

“Y/N, don’t do that. Don’t shut me out.”

“Seriously, Wanda? If you claim to care about me, just let me go.”

“No. Let me explain. Let me show you.”

“Don’t even think about manipulating my thoughts, Wanda.” 

“I would never, Y/N!” 

“I don’t know you anymore, which means I don’t trust you. So please if you truly want to get back with me, you’ll do me the kindness you so long ago denied me when you cheated on me. You’ll erase any memories I have of you. It’s about time I made more room for the ones I make with Bobbi.”

Wanda looks at you. She doesn’t want to do that. 

“Y/N. Please.”

“No. Just free me, Wanda! Free me from the pain. Okay? Bobbi is so amazing. She cares for me. But in the back of my mind, I always think about how maybe I won’t be good enough for her someday. Maybe she’ll hurt me too. That’s what you did to me, Wanda! Just do me this kindness. Goodbye, Wanda.”

_________________________

“You okay, Y/N?”

“Let’s just say I’m glad we’re back here. I’m glad I get to be with my girlfriend.”

“I can say the same thing, Y/N.”

When Bobbi had fallen asleep, you couldn’t help but think how easy it was to love Bobbi.


End file.
